miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Plagg
|gender = Genderless |official pronoun = Male, he/himhttps://youtu.be/wGSL95Ngkh0?t=12 |miraculous = cat |friends = Adrien Agreste Hēi Māo Ancient European Cat Miraculous Holder Tikki Wayzz Nooroo Sass Other kwamis Wang Fu Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug |enemies = Hawk Moth Akumatized villains Mayura Amokized Sentimonsters |food = Any type of cheese (especially Camembert, including it on Baguette), but excluding dairy-free cheese |species = Kwami |aliases = Buddyby Adrien in "Mr. Pigeon" Stinky Sockby Tikki in "Sandboy". Talking RatIn "Style Queen" by Style Queen. The Black OneIn "Oblivio" by Master Fu |residence = Agreste mansion in Paris, France China (past) Mexico (past) Italy (past) Europe (past) |abilities = Cataclysm Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed Piano playing |first = The Bubbler |latest = |likes = Playinghttps://officialmiraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/159430554187/any-fun-facts-about-plagg Shiny things Watching TVhttps://officialmiraculousladybug.tumblr.com/post/159430554187/any-fun-facts-about-plagg Adrien's socks Teasing Adrien about his love for Ladybug People who never change |dislikes = Transforming Being wet Talking about romance Adrien moping about Ladybug}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/689561310233759744 is the kwami of '''Destruction who is connected to the Cat Miraculoushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcCyRZMfAuAhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qxBpp8S4AR4 With his power, Plagg's wearer can use the ring of the Cat Miraculous to transform into a black cat-themed Miraculous holder. Whenever he is not active, Plagg's Miraculous lays dormant in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, whilst he himself resides inside the box with the other inactive kwamis.As seen in episode Sandboy, inactive kwamis lay dormant inside the Miracle Box. As of "Ladybug & Cat Noir" Plagg and his Miraculous become active. His current and prominent owner is Adrien Agreste who uses the Cat Miraculous to transform into the superhero Cat Noir, to protect and keep the citizens of Paris safe from danger, as well as defeating akumatized villains.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBZ0o0kN-wE Appearance Plagg is a small black creature that is 10 centimetres (or 4 inches) tall.https://twitter.com/1209Sina/status/854076394917310464 He has a small body and large head. The insides of his mouth are purple. Plagg's appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. Personality At his best, Plagg can be described as being carefree and easygoing. At his worst, he is negligent, overindulgent, lazy, and sour. He isn't very helpful and doesn't take situations quite as seriously as he should.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 According to Adrien, he is out of control and arrogant. According to Wang Fu, Plagg is reckless and rebellious without the guidance of an owner and when he disobeyed Master Fu's order to stay put. He calls himself brave and a free-spirit. Unlike Adrien, he doesn't mind being cooped up and is willing to look on the brighter side of things.This was seen in "The Collector", "Captain Hardrock", and "Feast". Often making bad choices, Plagg can be quite troublesome, like playing with Chloé's bracelet and causing an argument of it being stolen in the class after it gets stuck on his head. He seems to find others' misfortunes amusing, especially Adrien's, along with dirty secrets that they keep. He can be quite curious at times when he flew off into Chloé's bag, wanting to see who Ladybug really was, or know what was in Gabriel's safe. Plagg is snarky and can be a bit of a prankster at times, often making sarcastic comments and enjoyed playing the piano with Adrien, as well as playing with one of the wax figurine heads. However, Plagg will be serious if the situation requires him to. He tried to stop Adrien from transforming as he hadn't finished explaining everything about the Cat Miraculous and thinks Adrien's idea to talk Volpina out of causing harm isn't as useful as being Cat Noir. Outside of his easygoing personality, Plagg can be cool, calm, collected, focused and encouraging to others, like Tikki. He isn't afraid to speak his mind when something is a bad idea like when Adrien took Ladybug's offer accepting the Snake Miraculous especially when his owner kept being distracted. Yet, unlike Tikki, Plagg is more secretive towards his holder, refusing to tell any secrets about Master Fu to him. Unlike Adrien, he is more cautious around those who are suspicious or sneaky and, like Trixx, is a good judge of character as he described Lila as not a good friend for Adrien. Quite the picky eater, Plagg only enjoys eating cheese, especially Camembert, which Adrien will feed him not only in order to fuel his transformation into Cat Noir, but also to bribe him when he isn't being helpful. He will also get distracted by anything that resembles Camembert, including the objects around Adrien's room during his first time there and Chloé's bracelet. Also, according to Adrien, due to his obsession with cheese, Plagg has a bit of a one track mind with Adrien believing, "You're always thinking with your stomach". His obsession with cheese led him and Tikki to be seen by Ms. Mendeleiev and the latter's akumatization. Like Adrien, when he is Cat Noir, Plagg is confident to overconfident with his abilities sometimes leading him into trouble. Abilities General skills Plagg displays a clever side, planning with Tikki and Wayzz to contact with Nooroo while being aware of the Akumas (though this plan ended up failing) and tricking Sandboy into the path of an upcoming subway train when the villain was chasing him. Plagg knows how to play the piano and performs a duet with Adrien. Due to his obsession with cheese he some knowledge on how to make it.In "Felix", he mentioned maturing some of his cheese for two weeks. As a kwami Plagg is able to fly and levitate. His speed is enough to surpass Sandboy's own transportation. Plagg can also pass through solid objects, like when he phases through Gabriel Agreste's safe to get inside and unlock it for Adrien. Despite being small, Plagg can carry objects larger or heavier than him, such as a large slice of camembert or a TV remote. As a kwami, Plagg possesses and can give the wearer the power of destruction and transform them into a black cat-themed superhero by entering the Cat Miraculous. Plagg is able to use Cataclysm by himself without inhabiting a Miraculous, being extremely powerful when not restricted by his wearer, is capable of causing untold destruction. According to Master Fu, he is heavily implied to be responsible for the leaning tower of Pisa, the destruction of Atlantis and, most notably, the extinction of the dinosaurs. This is shown when he uses it to destroy the Eiffel Tower and cause significant damage to a very wide range of the surrounding area. Interestingly enough, he can control his powers when he wants to just as when he used Cataclysm on the street to free Adrien. However, as stated by Tikki, his control over his power is rather limited and may cause significant damage than necessary if he did so against more durable materials like Kwamibuster's canister. During the time his wearer is transformed, Plagg is aware of what is going on, albeit not able to communicate with them. For example, he remembers the events going on while Adrien was under the influence of Dark Cupid's arrow and informs him that he was rude to Ladybug and he fought against her. Whenever the wearer uses Cataclysm, he begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. He has to recharge by eating Camembert, which Adrien doesn't like the smell of. When fed the correct potion, Plagg can access different forms and provide his holder additional abilities: *With the water potion, Plagg's form is known as "Aqua Plagg". He grants his holder the ability to breathe underwater and additional parts to their suit, such as flippers. *When fed the ice potion, Plagg can access a form known as "Plagg Glacier". He is able to provide his holder enhanced resistance to low temperatures and additional parts to their suit, such as skates. It seems that Plagg can fuse his powers with Mullo' and Sass' to create the hybrid wielders Multicat and Snake Noir. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he tells Adrien that he met the genie of the lamp in the past. * Plagg was bigger in the Ladybug PV, being around the size of Félix's head. * For Plagg, while doing the English dialogue needed for animating the show, Matthew Géczy used a British accent. * Plagg's name is based on the word "plague".https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192736970022912 * He is based on a black cat, which in some cultures is a symbol of bad luck. * Plagg is the first kwami seen to use his powers without his owner in both his physical form in "Style Queen", "Catalyst", and in his spirit form when the dinosaurs went extinct. * Plagg is the first kwami to have their Miraculous destroyed, it being erased with Cat Noir in "Timebreaker" by the villain of the same name. However, this outcome is prevented when Ladybug goes back in time and stops her. * Plagg keeps a stash of Camembert in a cupboard in Adrien's room, as seen in "Sapotis". * Plagg does not like eating any food besides cheese.https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756967343620620292 However, there are several times when he eats something that is not Camembert in order to recharge. ** In the third issue of Miraculous Adventures, he reluctantly eats a granola bar. ** In "The Puppeteer", he appears to display an interest in "buttery popcorn". ** In "The Dark Owl", he shares a macaron from Marinette's bakery with Tikki. * Plagg is able to consume vast quantities of cheese in a short amount of time as compared to real cats they are said to be lactose intolerant despite that they can eat small pieces of cheese on occasion. * Plagg's craving for Camembert could be based on the old wives' tale that cats love milk which they are made from. de:Plagg es:Plagg fr:Plagg ko:플랙 pl:Plagg pt-br:Plagg ru:Плагг Category:Kwamis Category:Recurring Characters Category:Genderless